Destati High
by Destati
Summary: Sora, the new kid and Riku, the outcast lives are turned upside down when they are caught in the middle of a clique war. Will this drive their budding romance apart, or only bring them closer? High school AU. Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, and some Axel/Sora.
1. Sora

**Well HELLLOOO again! It's been QUITE a while!**

**So I'm picking up the pen again, so to speak, and giving this whole fanfic thing another shot. Kingdom Hearts has a way of doing that.**

**If there are any glaring errors, throw them out to me pleeeeeeeeease so I can fix it!**

**Summary: Sora's life is turned upside down when he is caught in the middle of a clique war at his new school. Kingdom Hearts high school AU. Pairings are Riku/Sora, Axel/Roxas, Selphie/Tidus, and a little bit of Axel/Sora. MAYBE some lemon later.**

**Since my last fic got flamed to hell and back again, I'd like to say that if you continue to read further despite being against homosexuality, you will be mocked mercilessly. Otherwise, there's that back button at the top of your screen. Feel free to click said button.**

**I MAY also add some BBS characters since I just recently played the game (and I adore it). It wasn't planned in the original draft, but who knows, they may make a cameo~**

**Now venture forward to my cracktastic fic!**

**ETA: This plot is VERY loosely based on Mean Girls. Very very loosely. I didn't intend it to be that way, but that's sort of how it all ended up. XD;  
**

Destati High

_ SORA_

"Change is good. It allows for room to grow."

Those were the last words my mother spoke to me on our long drive to the big city, also known as our new home. When I first heard about the big move, I was less than thrilled. It was hard not to think about all the memories and the few friends I had that I would leave behind. I wasn't very popular at my last school, so I doubted I would make any new friends in a huge city where I knew absolutely nobody. I knew my mom had some kind of important reason for taking me away from everything, but I couldn't help but be unhappy with her. I sat in stony silence in the car, occasionally receiving worried looks from mom.

We arrived at the house where I would be spending the rest of my high school years. It at least seemed bigger and nicer than the one we left behind.

"You'll have a lot more space in your new room, and maybe even an ocean view! Wouldn't that be nice, Sora?"

It would be nice, but only if we were on some sort of vacation. But this ocean view everyday would only remind me that I wasn't in my old room anymore.

I tried to force myself to think happier thoughts, and pull myself out of this depressed state. But I knew there was only one solution that would make me feel better again.

I wanted to go home!

**MY ROOM**

"Don't just stand there, kid. Out of the way!"

I stepped aside, frowning. Moving men sure are grumpy! But I guess anyone would be if they had to cart around boxes for a living.

Once everything had been unloaded into the house, mom thanked the moving men and motioned with her finger for me to step inside. I followed the command and noticed she was grinning.

"Come and see your room!" she whispered excitedly.

I followed her up the stairs and walked over to the right. When I entered the empty room, my jaw immediately dropped.

The sun was falling gracefully behind the wall of the ocean tide, spreading itself across the waves only to leave tiny sparkles to dance upon its surface. The sky painted a thin strip of blue followed by blends of deep purples and reds, until it glowed with bright oranges and yellows as it fell closer to the surface of the earth. The low sun's light poured all over the once all-white room, leaving streaks of color splashing on the walls. It was the absolute perfect view.

"Wow, you were right mom! It's got the greatest view and it's the whole ocean, I mean, the WHOLE ocean, I can see it all from this window, and it's so big!"

I turned around and saw my mom still smiling at me. I felt a sudden pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry, mom. I know I haven't been so happy about this move. I've been really grumpy actually."

"It's all right, sweetie. I know how rough moving can be. Your grandparents and I moved all over the place, and I never really had much time to settle down as long as you've been able to. I've been trying my hardest not to move. I'm sorry it had to work out this way, but I had no other choice."

"I understand, mom. Really I do."

"No, this time you have absolute sulking rights. I will allow sulking, just this once!" She grinned playfully.

"Well, no more sulking for me!" I declared. "I'm going to e-mail my friends right now and tell them what a cool place I'm living in!"

"That's my boy," she said and gave me a big hug. "You've gotten so mature."

I flushed at the unexpected praise, and followed my mom downstairs to hunt down the box with my computer.

**THE BEGINNING**

"First day of school, kiddo!" my mom called out from the kitchen. "Are you even up yet?"

"I'm up and I'm all ready!" I called back, running down the stairs. I felt excited and extremely nervous as well. I guess it showed in my face because my mom looked worried again.

"You should eat something, Sora. You look a little pale."

"No thanks mom. My stomach isn't ready for food yet!" I said, giving her a reassuring grin.

"You should take something with you, in case you feel like passing out." She gave me a fruit. I took it and rolled my eyes. Pass out! How eventful did she expect my first day to be?

We finally got out of the house to the car (after mom fussed over me some more) and were on our way to my new high school, Destati High.

"_Kind of a weird name for a school_," I thought.

I stepped out of the car and waved good-bye to my mother. I walked across the giant courtyard toward the doors when I noticed most of the kids looking at me like I was some kind of freak show.

"_Great! I'm already being gawked at and I've barely walked five feet onto the campus! You'd think they wouldn't notice a new person. This school is huge!" _

"Hey! You guys never seen a kid before? Stop starring!" I shouted at them.

Most of them turned away, but one guy seemed unable to stop. He started walking toward me.

"Way to attract even more attention to yourself, kiddo." He smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"We don't get many new kids around here. Guess we'll have to find out where you fit in." He leaned closer to my face, his cold green eyes staring right into my own blue ones.

I stepped back a few paces and got a good look at his features. He was tall and very skinny, with spiked flaming red hair. Underneath his eyes were two marks, which I couldn't tell whether they were tattooed on or just drawn on with makeup or maker. He certainly looked like the type that would have something tattooed on his face, with his overcoat that reached all the way past his knees. I was more surprised to see how prepish his group of friends behind him looked.

"You're cute y'know? What's your name?" I noticed he was staring at me. My face heated up.

"My name's Sora."

"Sora, huh? The name's Axel…got it memorized?" A brunette behind him giggled. I gave him a very bizarre look.

"Sure thing, Axel."

He grinned and looked at me with cold eyes. "Stick with me and you'll be just fine. I'll show you how things work around here."

This really didn't make me feel assured at all.

"Sora, these are a few of my friends: Selphie, Yuna, Selphie's boyfriend Tidus, Roxas, and his sister, Namine. Hang with these kids and you'll be fine."

As they were introduced, each acknowledged their names with a mild greeting or a causal wave.

"You picked out a cute one this time, Axel," said the giggling brunette from before, Selphie. Her hair was styled with a slight curl extending upwards, which was a trend amongst girls in the city.

One of the blondes, Roxas glared at me with extremely cold blue eyes. His hair was unkempt and looked in a permanent state of "bed head."

Axel just laughed. "Pay no attention to them, Sora."

I laughed as well, although I was extremely confused as to what was going on.

After that awkward situation passed, the old friends began to talk amongst themselves. Since I didn't have any summer memories to share with them, my eyes wandered around the campus to the various students, all catching up with each other after a long summer away. I was able to spot easily someone sitting by themselves on one of the benches, casually reading and unaware of the stares around him or the students passing him by. The only thing I could really see was that he had very light hair, almost silver with the sun shining on it that reached past his shoulders. He stood up and began to walk toward me. I felt a knot in my stomach and my heart started pounding, but I really wasn't sure why.

Axel looked over at me and noticed that I was staring at the silver-haired boy. He smirked a little, but did not look amused.

Finally, the bell rang and students began pouring into the building. I walked in the opposite direction of the silver-haired boy and accidentally brushed against his shoulder, and I felt goosebumps on my neck and arms.

I suddenly felt something else touch my shoulder, and it turned out to be a very firm grip. I let out a small gasp of surprise and was too afraid to turn around and see who was grabbing me.

"I saw who you were starin' at. That guy's definitely not good friend material for you, if you wanna make it far in this school. You want to be amongst the best?" He slipped his arms around me and lowered them below my hips, "you will be mine." His hands reached lower and he slowly began to caress me in places no hands had ever touched. At first I thought I would stop him, but then I felt something happening…something that I had never felt before in my entire life. All these new feelings inside of me were flooding through my body so fast…and it all felt so _good_. I didn't want him to stop…my head was spinning, and I thought I would pass out in the ecstasy.

He released his hands and put an arm around my waist. It was good he did that too, otherwise I think I would've collapsed to the floor.

"I'll take you to your class."

My first few minutes at Destati High were turning out to be extremely bizarre. And mom was worried about me passing out!

**TARDY**

"Sora! You walked into the door just as the bell was ringing! Go down to the office and get a pass.

"But…I was still in the room before the tardy bell rung..."

"No excuses! Every member of Destati High must be in their seats _before _the late bell rings. You must go get a pass." There was no use in arguing. I sighed and headed down to the attendance office…assuming I could find where that exactly is in the first place. Not only was the school big, it was a maze!

Before I was about to give up and skip just out of pure frustration, suddenly a red haired girl walking toward me, looking just as pissed as I felt. She passed by me and I suddenly got an idea.

"Excuse me!" I called out to her. She spun around quickly.

"What is it?" she asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, but do you know where the attendance office is?"

She relaxed and her expression softened. "So you walked into class just as the bell rang too, huh?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "How come they're always so strict about that? Is it just a first day thing?"

"Nope, it's pretty much an everyday thing, along with being strict about everything else in this school. You must be the new guy everyone's talking about."

"You know, I don't get it!" I interjected. "This school is enormous! Huge! Gigantic! How does everybody already know that I'm the new guy?"

She laughed grimly. "This may be the big city, but if you were looking to hide in a crowd, this is the wrong school to do it in. Everybody here has been in everyone's business for the past 10 years I've been going to school. And oddly enough, there hasn't been a single new student in that amount of time."

She began walking toward the attendance office, motioning me to come along. I followed, while still marveling what she had told me and still trying to figure out what it all meant exactly. We both received our passes from a very grumpy-looking old woman.

"My name's Kairi by the way."

" I'm Sora."

"Well, Sora, if you see me at lunch come and sit with my friends and me. I'll tell you how things work around here."

Why did everybody keep saying that?

**LUNCH**

"Hey Sora! Over here!"

A familiar red-head was calling out to me as I carried my tray of "food" out to the cafeteria,(some things do NOT change from the country to the city...ugh). I grinned and waved at her, approaching the table to which she was sitting with what looked like her friends. I sat down and they all smiled and greeted me.

"Sora, this is Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith," Kairi said, pointing to each person as she called out their names. Each of them acknowledged themselves much in the same way as Axel's friends had that morning.

"What's up Sora? How do you like DHS?" A dark hair girl cropped short just below her chin with bangs hovering over her brown eyes grinned at me.

"It's ok, I guess. Pretty big." I sat down in an empty seat next to Kairi.

"Hello, Sora." She spoke as soft as her curled "thingies" rested on her shoulders; the rest of her long brown hair pulled in a twisted braid. A pink bow emitted from the back of her head. I greeted her with a smile in return.

"You run into the ultimate 'clique,' yet?" The last girl, Tifa, spoke darkly like her long hair with side-swept bangs hovering over her brown eyes.

"The 'clique?'"

"Yeah." Yuffie's chipper voice turned dark as well. "This obnoxious group of kids that think they rule this school."

"Axel is their leader. He's hard to miss."

"Oh!" A light bulb went off in my head. "THAT group. Yeah I know them." My face burned at the memory of this morning.

"Oh god." Kairi grimaced.

"What? What is it?" I could still feel the heat hovering off my face.

"Your face is a tomato. Axel OWNS your ass, Sora!" Yuffie laughed.

"Wh-what?" I didn't think it was possible for my face to burn more.

"Let me explain. Axel always has his 'boy toys' and he's decided to make the new kid his new toy. You are IN now." Kairi stated.

"I-in what?"

"OH MY GOD. I've got it!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Everyone directed their attention to her. She motioned with her hand to urge us closer. We leaned in, some of us standing up and leaning in off our seats.

"Undercover."

"Brilliant!" Kairi cried. "Oh we are going to take them DOWN."

The group grinned at me. I was beyond lost at this point.

"What do you mean undercover?" I asked.

"Listen Sora. That clique? They are the scum of this school. They think they own the world, but they are awful. Really. Awful." Tifa explained.

"I dunno, when I hung out with them this morning they seemed…pretty nice. Except for this one guy, I dunno what his problem was-"

"Sora! They are anything BUT nice. Trust me, you've got to get the inside scoop, catch all their dirty little secrets, and take them down!" Yuffie ended her statement with a fist pounding on the table.

"I dunno, that seems…weird?" I squirmed in my seat.

"Give him time, guys. He'll understand. Look Sora, all you have to do is keep hanging out with them, and you'll get it. Trust me." Kairi patted my shoulder.

The lunch bell went off, just like the ringing that was going through my head. I didn't understand what was going on, but I had to find out for myself what the deal was with the "clique," especially Axel.

The rest of the day went by in a confusing blur. I tried looking for the silver-haired guy but he was nowhere to be seen. Slightly disappointed, I walked to the bus ramp over where other kids were waiting for their parents. The buses wirred away, weaving in and out of each other between the chaos of the teenaged drivers. Stampedes of kids of all ages were still pouring out of school. I sat down on the curb, setting my books aside and began the wait.

Another person took the other end of the curb. I glanced over and noticed a glare of silver in my peripheral. I whipped my head around and saw the boy from this morning. I could swear he could hear my heart pounding from where he sat.

"Hey," was all I managed to squeeze out. My throat suddenly felt tight. He turned his head in my direction, making eye contact at last. Hidden behind silver bangs were aquamarine eyes, a color I had never seen on someone before. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my throat.

"Hey."

"I saw you this morning."

"I saw you, too. You were with Axel's group."

I gripped the knees of my jeans. I tried to fight off the blush but I could feel it creeping up my face. "Yeah."

"So. Why are you talking to me?"

"You seem nice?"

He chuckled. It sounded like music to me.

"Right. Look, if you think you're playing the nice guy, stop. You're new, so you don't know how it works here. But anyone in **that** group can't play the nice guy."

"No, I'm not playing anything. I dunno if I'm even in that group. I don't really know if I belong anywhere." I hugged my knees closer to me.

"You and me both." He looked up as a breeze swept through his hair. It was practically movie magic. My heart started back up again along with the twists in my stomach.

"Look. You seem all right, so do me a favor? Don't let anyone make you do anything you don't want. You don't want to inject yourself with the venom that is this school." He stood up and walked forward, disappearing in the sea of cars. I watched him for every second until he faded away.

**Phew! Long chapter was long! Sorry it starts out a little slow, guys. We gotta set up the whole shebang before the action starts! I'm having one helluva fun time writing this, so expect more, soon!**

**Next chapter will be Riku's side of the story. Yeaaaaah it's another Riku/Sora story. Some things just never change. XD I promise we'll get some action, soon!**


	2. Riku

**And here we have the next chapter! This is telling Riku's story, the same day as Sora's first day of school. I could have had this in the first chapter switching back and forth, but I always kind of find that challenging to write. Plus I want to dedicate the better part of my brain to the individual's story. Again, it's a little bit slow, but it's the set-up after all. Enjoy!**

-_ RIKU_

I could murder the manufacturer of that alarm clock.

My window was still open from the stifling night. The ocean breeze offered enough relief for me to attempt sleep. The small amount I managed to get wasn't exactly restful, either. Nobody's favorite day is the first day of school, but I didn't have the pleasure of meeting up with friends after a long summer away. One would have to have friends in order to enjoy that.

Rolling out of bed, I stalled as long as possible to keep the awful reality from hitting me. I must have spent ten minutes staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror blankly. The bags under my eyes were insane. Once my appearance was acceptable for leaving the house (not that it really mattered) I gave a solemn wave to my dad and he gave me a salute in return. Despite myself, I felt the corners of my mouth curve up. I always appreciated my dad's sense of humor.

At least school was just a walk away from me. I had no desire to endure the torture that was the bus, and there was no way we could afford an extra car for me, despite the fact that I finally had gotten my license this summer. Once I went off to university, I could get a job where I didn't know anybody else, where I wouldn't watch people whisper and suddenly stop once we made eye contact.

As usual, the closer I got to the school grounds, the more of those stares and whispers I received. I felt that familiar knot in my stomach, but gritted my teeth against any external reaction. I just had to re-adjust was all. By the end of last semester I had mastered the art of hiding any reaction from any remark that could have possibly been thrown at me. Nothing would change until I was finally released from this prison.

The school grounds were flooded with incoming students, wandering to their group of friends, sprawled out on the grass, or hiding behind the building grabbing their first smoke before class. There was still time before homeroom, so I found an abandoned spot and cracked open the book I was working through during the summer. For a moment, I was back in my room, the ocean breeze rolling off the curtains and delicately brushing against my face; the sea salt dancing against my nostrils bringing an overwhelming sense of tranquility. I got lost in the world of the story and reality melted away for those sweet moments.

The one thing that could jerk me out of that world was the all-too-familiar shrieking laughter coming from the usual spot, where _they_ always met up. Irritated at the interruption, I slammed my book close and stuffed it back in my backpack. Out of some sick curiosity, I looked up at what the fuss was about.

It turned out there was something of interest. A new boy was sitting with that group, looking slightly out of place. I watched as the boy attempted interact with the rest of the group. There was no mistaking that shocking red hair; Axel was giving this new kid all the attention. Not surprisingly, Roxas looked furious…

I whipped my head away from the scene. I had no intention of getting involved in their affairs ever again. That boy was obviously just going to get sucked in, so there was no point in approaching him. He would get integrated in the system and I would remain alone for the rest of my high school years. At least there was only one more year of endurance. And yet…

I couldn't help myself; I looked up again. He still didn't seem to be a part of the group, nor did he show any desire to interact with them. He ended up sitting apart from the rest of the group and starring out into space. I was able to see his blue eyes even from this distance. I'd never seen eyes like his before. He caught my stare and to my surprise, returned it. I felt my legs picking me up and walking me towards him, as if they had a mind of their own.

The bell chose that moment to ring and snapped me out of my trance. I grabbed my books and rushed towards the door, as if I was compensating for the momentary loss of control. In my rush, I brushed against the boy's shoulder. I did my best to not make eye contact and headed into the crowded halls.

**FIRST CONVERSATION**

I survived my first day. Even the torture that was usually lunch didn't end up too bad. As a Junior, I was able to go outdoors so I had some solitary time without feeling all the eyes of the cafeteria were on the loner. My dad texted me that he was going to take us out for food as a reward for not barricading myself in my room today. Oddly enough, I was in a fairly good mood…

"You think it's true?"

" That's what I heard."

" Wow, what an asshole. No wonder he doesn't have any friends."

There went the good mood.

I purposely shoved myself into the thicket of whisperers and quickened my pace through the school yard. I slumped down on the curb with a heavy sigh, like my school bag hitting the pavement below the sidewalk. I was so wrapped up in my head, mentally kicking myself for letting my temper get the best of me, that I hardly noticed there was already someone sitting at the same curb beside me.

"Hey."

I turned my head in the direction that the voice was coming from. My heart jumped at the large blue eyes glancing in my direction. The breeze swept my bangs out of my eyes momentarily. "Hey."

"I saw you this morning."

"I saw you, too. You were with Axel's group." I could hear the hint of bitterness in my voice and gave myself another good mental kick. An opportunity to be friendly to someone who actually spoke to me and I was already blowing it.

He pulled his knees closer to himself and I could almost feel the heat glowing off his face. "Yeah."

"So," I asked. "Why are you talking to me?"

"You seem nice?"

I had to chuckle. The combination of his youthful looks and voice made that adorable.

"Right. Look, if you think you're playing the nice guy, stop. You're new, so you don't know how it works here. But anyone in **that** group can't play the nice guy."

Me and my mouth.

"No, I'm not playing anything. I dunno if I'm even in that group. I don't really know if I belong anywhere." He looked down and pulled his knees closer to his body. I felt my insides melt immediately.

"You and me both." I looked up at the sky, feeling the familiar tranquil breeze. For a moment I felt at ease again, much like being roped into a good book.

I spotted my dad's car and started to gather my things. I actually didn't have an immediate desire to leave.

"Look. You seem all right, so do me a favor? Don't let anyone make you do anything you don't want. You don't want to inject yourself with the venom that is this school."

I stood up and walked into the parking lot, leaving the boy behind me. As I approached my dad's car, it occurred to me that I never asked for his name. But I wasn't dreading the second day of school, anymore.

**And there we go! Intros are done! So what did Riku do that made everyone at the school hate him? Did he even do anything? And what is his connection to the popular kids? Tune in next time to find out~**

**So I'll continue this format of one Sora chapter then one Riku chapter. But as their stories come closer together, there'll be less repetition.**


End file.
